Letter to You
by Nami92
Summary: Arthur lives too much in the past. What happens when he finds the letter on the Fourth of July. I suk a summaries, it's better than it sounds.


**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A FAN FICTION! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

**Author's Note:** This is based off a video/doujinshi. Here's the link. .com/watch?v=PMLA1NfzEQk Enjoy. This is fluff and USUK. If you don't like it, then don't read it!

Letter to You

Gloom fell ever England as it always had on that date of July the Fourth, ever since /that/ year, 1776. He would spend the entire day at home wallowing in his annual misery and depression. He never went to America's birthday parties, even though he was invited. The shame he carried was too much for any happiness to fall upon him on that one given day. Even his friends would leave him alone, knowing that anything they said or did would only make matters worse.

England was sitting on his sofa in tears when he noticed the envelope laid down on the seat beside him which was addressed to him. He did not know what it was or how it had gotten there, but was there really any harm in reading it? It wasn't as if things could get any worse. England picked it up taking removing the letter from inside.

_I know the many things I do because you taught me…_

England remembered…

He sat with the small boy with the cowlick on his lap looking at the geography book together. "See America, my home is over here," the younger England said as he pointed to Great Britain on the book's world map.

"Waaaaaaaah!" Little America's eyes widened as looked with delight. "Engwand," he asked, "Where's my home?"

The young Brit waved his finger over the page making the small boy giggle. He pointed across the Atlantic Ocean from him where the Thirteen Colonies were located, "Your home is here," he answered.

America giggled again and grabbed the book to look at it closer.

_I want to be an adult like you. I was happy to hear your innermost thoughts, you know that feeling too, right?_

After long hours of studying, it was always nice to have a tea break. England sat with the teacup in one hand holding it up to his lips and his head resting on the other hand. The smaller boy would always try to imitate his exact position. Their tea time together was always fun. England watched the young America trying to be just like him.

America wanted more than anything to be just like England. England was so strong, powerful, smart, and nice to him, but most of all, he was a hero to America. One day /he/ would be England's hero, and protect /him/. He would be stronger and more powerful than England ever was and he would be the hero of the world, the great superpower.

On that day England had given him the suit was the day they had began to grow apart. America was a teenager, and wanted to be his own country, but however tried not to let England know in order to avoid hurting him.

England made him put it on. He felt like someone he was not. The material was uncomfortable and he did not like the way it felt on him. Though, he knew if he told the truth England would be hurt and perhaps even place more laws on him. So, he smiled, "I'll just wear it on special occasions." England was content with that answer.

The years went by; America never again wore the suit.

_You've given me so many things but, the price is 'freedom'._

It was /that/ day. The American Revolution had begun and war broke out between the two bothers. Although others had also gotten involved with this war, it was a battle between America and England over freedom.

The famous day in the rain came to the Brit's mind. They day America was officially gone from him, forever. His hurtful words, "You were so great…" the words that just completely broke his heart. That was the first day in centuries that he spent at home on his couch crying into his palms. His feelings were only of pain and sorry, his heart broken to the point where he never thought he could ever again find happiness.

_Outside the garden, it's raining hard. I haven't lost a lot, but gained on thing. Sorry, I have no regrets, even though I can't come back._

England's eyes were now filled with tears. He wasn't crying yet, but this letter was making things worse when he didn't think they could get any worse. He wanted to crawl away someone where he would never be seen or heard from again so he could forever hide his shame. However, even with everything, he continued reading.

_Hey, has the rain stopped over there?_

The Englishman looked out the window into the garden, where the rain was coming down. There was even a small flash of lightning. It didn't matter to him. He was used to the rain, but it seemed as if the rain had never stopped from that day.

… _I cannot write well in a letter, it's really annoying._

Footsteps were coming in the room, but England was too upset and emotional to notice.

_-that's why_

"Hey," said a familiar voice.

England gasped to see America smiling down at him, holding something behind his back.

_Along with this letter, I will come to meet you!_

The tears poured out of England's eyes. He didn't care how pathetic he looked, his love had come for him. He hugged him tightly, afraid that this was a dream and that when he woke up, America would be gone, but this was not a dream. It was real. America was really there.

_To my beloved_

_From your "ex" brother_

"England, I'm here for you, I'm your hero, please don't cry anymore."

England hugged the American tightly as he was given the flowers. America kissed his forehead and picked him up bridal style.

"I love you, England," he said as he sat the smaller British nation in his lap, "I'm your hero, remember that."

England was so happy. He nodded and gently kissed America on the lips showing the love that he returned to the other, "I love you too, you bloody git!"

At last the Fourth of July would be a happy day for the both of them, and no longer depressing.


End file.
